The Wizarding World of The Avengers
by aragornsabadass
Summary: Follow Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Loki, Sif, Pepper, Betty, Peggy, and Jane as they grow up as bright young wizards and witches going to Hogwarts! From years 1-7 (some skipping around). Some storyline from Harry Potter will be incorporated with the respective Marvel movies of each Avenger (as well as the movie The Avengers). Hope you enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! Just a little info before the journey begins (haha). I found an idea for a Hogwarts/Avengers fanfiction with tons of fanart and stuff and just decided to make my own, if you came up with the idea, I credit you. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh when reviewing (if anyone reads this). I would really appreciate reviews though, I want to improve on my writing.**

* * *

**Tony POV**

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling and everyone knew it was that time of the year again; the time for young witches and wizards to return to Hogwarts.

Tony Stark ran up to the Hogwarts Express. His butler Rhodey was in tow with his trunk and brand new owl, Jarvis. Tony peered around at all the other students and smirked to himself. They were all exceedingly average.

Rhodey set down his trunk and looked at him with a smile, "Are you ready to start the school year, Mr. Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Who's ever excited for school? Only losers."

Rhodey gave him a condescending look, "You should be very thankful! This is the greatest wizard school in the world. You're parents went, and would be very proud of you."

The confident smile on Tony's face faded a little bit. He didn't need to hear another one of Rhodey's reminiscent stories of the parents he barely even knew. Before he could think too much of it all the students suddenly started whispering and looking at something over by the 'entrance'.

Tony frowned a little, "Who are those people Rhodey?"

Rhodey peered above the crowd and looked back at Tony, "I think that's the minister and his family! His two sons are starting in the same year as you."

The minister's sons in his year at Hogwarts. Tony found this idea a little disappointing; people would surely fawn over them 24/7.

Tony pushed through people to get a closer look. He could see Odin standing with his two sons. Odin had been the minister for as long as Tony was born. He had apparently gotten the eye patch from fighting (and defeating) a group of angry ice giants up north. His wife stood next to him, tall and elegant, a hand on two boys shoulders. One of them was tall with wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was smiling proudly and chattering with people. The other was just as tall, but he had jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He was pretty pale and he seemed to be more reserved than the other. Odin was talking merrily to the blonde one, Tony was pretty sure he read in a news paper his name was Thor and the pale guy's name was Loki.

Tony snorted to himself. What stupid names, what were their parents thinking? Suddenly he felt something hit him square in the shoulder. He stumbled back a little. "What the-," he started. A girl looked apologetically at him. She had strawberry blonde hair that was in two braids and blue-ish green eyes. She had a few freckles across her cheeks, which were flushed pink.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Oh god, I wasn't looking where I was going," she ducked down to grab her books and Tony bent down and picked some up for her.

"Here ya go, and it's fine. I know I may be a little distracting," he said raising his eyebrows.

The girl stood, narrowing her eyes a little. "You wouldn't happen to be Tony Stark, would you?"

Tony smiled, "What gave me away? The charm? The good looks?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Actually the arrogance. And I've seen you in the Daily Prophet. Your dad is in our potions books."

Tony tried to ignore the pang he felt whenever someone mentioned his dad. "Yup, so what's your name?"

The girl pursed her lips, "Pepper Pots."

"Nice to meet y-," he was about to reach out to shake her hand when suddenly people started noticing him. At last, he thought.

**Loki POV**

Loki wasn't as excited as his brother Thor about his new school. Actually, Loki wasn't particularly excited about anything right now.

He was already annoyed by the many people crowding around him to get a look at the minister and his family; he wondered how the rest of the year at Hogwarts would go.

A hand squeezed his shoulder and he jumped, he turned his head and saw his mother, Frigga, looking at him with a stern expression. "Loki, stop sulking. You're making our family look bad."

Loki looked away and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go look for Sif," he said to no one in particular, then ducked away from the crowd surrounding him.

He scoured the platform for that familiar black ponytail but was not successful. Suddenly something hit him square in the back. He tried to catch his breath as a pair of dark brown eyes held his stare.

"I missed you so much Loki!" his longtime family friend Sigyn beamed up at him.

Sigyn's hair had grown since Loki had last seen her; the golden waves were down to her waist. It made her look much prettier. Her thin lips chattered away as she told Loki all about her summer and how uneventful it was.

Loki smiled back at her, "I missed you too Sigyn."

She smiled and hugged him, "I have to go now, but we should sit on the train together!"

Loki nodded in agreement as she ran out of view to look for her family.

He turned back to go searching for his family, it was almost time to board the train. As his family came into view, he saw Thor and Sif talking animatedly to each other and a wave of jealousy came over him.

Sif saw him and waved him over so Loki brushed the jealousy aside and walked over to them.

Immediately Sif gave him a big hug, "I missed you Loki!" she said as she squeezed him closer to her.

Loki smiled and let go of her.

Thor cleared his throat and the two of them turned back to look at him. "As I was saying." Loki frowned; Sif's eyes brightened as she gave all her attention back to Thor. "I want to be on the Quidditch team this year, I think I could be a great beater."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "First years don't usually make the team though."

Thor rolled his eyes, "Well I'm going to make the team obviously, and they would be lucky to have someone like me."

"Well I was just wondering." Loki said annoyed.

Sif smiled at Thor, "You'll make the team." Then she turned to Loki, "Why aren't you more supportive of your brother? That was mean."

Loki opened his mouth to say something but the trains whistle signifying to get on board drowned out all sound on the platform. He let out a sigh; he really hoped his whole year wouldn't go on like this.

**Steve POV**

"Steve, don't get lost in the crowd now." Abraham Erskine said putting a hand on Steve Rogers shoulder as he guided the small boy through the crowd.

Abraham was Steve's foster dad. He had been since Steve's parents died when he was six. Abraham was a squib and Steve could tell from the longing in his eyes he wished he could have had this too. Steve was actually very surprised when he himself got the Hogwarts acceptance letter. Steve hadn't known that his parents were wizards; Steve hadn't even known magic existed! It was a big surprise when Abraham sat him down and told him all about magic.

The train was beginning to board and Steve turned to Abraham. "Well, I guess I'll see you for Christmas," Steve said. Abraham put a hand on his bony shoulder and gave him a sad smile, "Good luck. Don't get into any trouble." Steve motioned to himself, "How could I possibly get into trouble?" Abraham chuckled slightly and gave him one last parting smile. Steve struggled getting onto the train considering he could barely lift all his trunks onto it. The train compartments were filled with older students laughing and joking. He swallowed nervously, trying to find an empty compartment or at least one with friendly face. Suddenly what seemed like a huge cement block smacked right into him. He fell right onto the carpet, his stuff scattering everywhere. A gigantic teen stood above him, his burly face smirking at him. "Watch where you're going first year," he said. Steve's ears felt hot as he stuttered an apology. "Woah, you're a first year? I almost mistook you for a pixie!" he chortled. "Leave him alone," a voice snapped from above.

Steve looked up to see a girl that looked like a first year standing above. She had shoulder length, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She had her hands on her hips and she was frowning up at the older guy, who was probably twice her size. "What?" he said, taken back. "Leave him alone!" she said, slowly pronounciating each syllable as if her were stupid. He raised his eyebrows, probably not used to being confronted by young girls. Obviously knowing he couldn't pick a fight with her, he muttered "losers" under his breath.

Steve stood up and brushed himself off, blushing a little that a girl had come to his rescue. "Thanks," he said sheepishly. "I'm Peggy Carter," she stuck out a hand and he shook it timidly. "Steve Rogers," he said.

"Would you like to find a compartment with me, I'd like to sit with one person I semi know," she gave him a smile that sent his heart pace going a little faster. Maybe first year wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought as they went to find a compartment together.

**Betty POV**

"Always stay safe!" Betty Ross' mother pulled her into a big hug.

"We'll write you everyday, we expect to hear from you just as frequently." Her father added kissing the crown of her head.

"Ok, OK!" Betty pried herself from her parent's firm grasp. "You're going to make me miss the train!"

She picked up her things and scurried into the train car, letting out a sigh of relief when she stepped on board; finally she could do things without her parents breathing down her neck. Of course she loved her parents but sometimes they could be too overprotective of her.

Betty made her way through the train and couldn't find a familiar face; luckily, a fellow first year waved her over into his compartment.

He was alone, but not in a way that made him seem unliked, he was kind of… intimidating. His smirk radiated narcissism and when she entered he raised an eyebrow. "I don't usually invite people to hang out with me, you should be honored."

"Oh god." She rolled her eyes, "Should I be rethinking where I sit?"

He laughed, "No no, sit here. I'm Tony."

"I'm Betty." She continued to eye him warily as she sat across from him.

She wondered what made him so 'desirable'. He was attractive, Betty thought. But his personality was definitely not. His dark brown hair was boyish and overgrown; he needed a haircut. And his brown eyes were almost hidden by his bangs. "What?" he asked, breaking her stare.

"Nothing sorry." She blushed.

He snickered, "Its fine don't be sorry, I know I'm nice to look at."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh shut up."

"So what house do you think you're going to be in?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Well my dad was in Gryffindor so maybe there?" she asked. "I'm not really sure we don't talk about magic in my house that much. My mom is a muggle."

"Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor, sometimes it doesn't matter what your parents are, you could be Slytherin for all we could know."

She shoved him, "I am not Slytherin! My dad would be so mad!"

Tony laughed, "Don't worry I was kidding! I doubt I'm going to be a Ravenclaw like my father."

Betty noticed that his voice cracked on the word 'father'. "Well why not?"

"I don't think I could ever be the person my father was.."

"What do you mean?"

He sucked in a breath, "My father was the owner of Stark industries, it's a muggle company that makes weapons for wars. He, um, he wasn't …. Never mind," he trailed off, clearing his throat. His eyes were squinted as he looked at the floor. Betty looked at him with a small frown. But in seconds his smirk was back on his face.

"Well I'm sure you're as smart as him. Probably smarter," she gave him a small nudge and he met her eyes with a real smile this time.

"You know. I think this the beginning of a great friendship," Tony said.

Betty rolled her eyes but laughed , "We'll see." Just as she said it the candy lady came and they both gave each other excited looks before diving into their bags for gallions.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'll try to put up Chapter 2 ASAP. Please Review!**


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: As you can probably tell, me trying to post the next chapter ASAP didn't exactly work out... But here it is finally! I will try to post the next chapter tonight as well, I've been busy with schoolwork but luckily I have no school tomorrow due to Tropical Storm (or Hurricane I don't even know right now) Sandy (THANK YOU SANDY!). So hopefully I will be able to post more this weekend (knock on wood). Thank you for all the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews, they all meant a lot to me! :) Enjoy Chapter 2, although I'm sure I made a few mistakes here and there, I was rushing to get it posted.**

* * *

The first year students were led into the castle by Hank McCoy; the large blue furry man was the gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, although Loki thought to himself that the man was more beast than human and should be in some sort of cage.

Loki walked with his shoulders slumped, trying not to be seen with his embarrassingly stupid classmates. Everyone was tripping over one another's robes and people were standing on tiptoes to get better looks at everything. He sighed as his fellow first years bustled around him; he hated being in pushy crowds. He found Sif and tapped her shoulder. She gave him an excited look, "Nervous about sorting?"

Loki shrugged, "Why would I be?" In truth though, he was quite nervous. His family had a line of Gryffindors since before anyone could remember. His father was a Gryffindor, his mother was one, his aunts and uncles and grandparents and further back. He knew Thor would be, in fact he'd bet his life that Thor would be. He held all the qualities of a Gryffindor; haughty, brave, outgoing. Loki didn't see any of those qualities in himself, though. Sometimes he wondered if he was from the same family as Thor.

Thor looked just like their father and mother, wavy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a smile that could warm the coldest of places. Loki on the other hand, looked like neither of them, with his jet black hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. No one ever seemed to question the fact that he in no way looked like he could be the son of Odin and Frigga and whenever he asked why he looked so different they would brush it off and change the subject.

Loki was quite nervous about sorting, he was sure he wouldn't be put in Gryffindor, which would make him the first person in their family ever. The thought of that made him quite uneasy. As if he needed another thing to set him apart from the rest of his family.

He could just picture the shock on his father's face when he found out. He could hear his mother telling him that it didn't matter and that she was very proud of him. He practically groaned aloud just thinking of how that conversation would go.

"I can't wait for all of us to be in Gryffindor together!" Sif said excitedly, but Loki could tell she was unsure as well.

Loki gave a halfhearted grin, "Me too."

"I can't wait to take all the classes. Oh, I've been looking forward to Hogwarts since before I could speak!" Sif said, her eyes twinkling.

Loki smiled, "I know. I remember you talking about it."

Sif nudged his arm, "And you would always wonder why. You'd say 'who would be excited about going to school?' I'm sure you're excited now though!"

Loki looked around nervously, "I suppose. I am curious about the things we'll be learning here."

They stopped in front of the doors of the great hall where a teacher in deep blue dress robes was waiting.

"Welcome first years! I am Professor Coulson, head of Gryffindor house and defense against the dark arts teacher!" he said, smiling at all of them.

"Inside here is the great hall where the sorting ceremony takes place and where we will be eating meals. In here, the sorting hat will choose which house you will be sorted into: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Each house is unique in its own ways, and each house is a great house. Let's go in now!" he opened the doors and led them down to the end of the huge hall.

The crowd of first years all let out an astonished gasp at the same time. The great hall certainly deserved its name. The ceiling seemed to stretch forever, and candles floated delicately in the air above the tables. Students sat at long tables that seemed to be divided by house. At the end, the professors sat at a big, lavishly decorated table facing the students. Loki guessed the man in the black robes and eye patch sitting in the biggest seat was the headmaster, Fury.

A worn wizard hat was waiting on a stool in the center. Each student was called up by alphabetical order and the hat was placed on their head. Suddenly, the hat would shout out a house name. Sometimes it took a while to decide and sometimes it shouted the house the minute it was places on a student's head. Suddenly the name Thor Odinson was called. Thor strode confidently up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table cheered and shouted as Thor happily sat at the table. Loki was then called up. Coulson placed the hat on his head and the minute he did he heard a voice in his head.

"Another Odinson! But you're not as easy as you're brother. Hhmm, let's see. You have cleverness, maybe Ravenclaw, definitely not Hufflepuff. I know exactly where to place you...Slytherin!" The second the house was shouted, Loki felt his stomach sink down to the floor. He could barely move. The cheers of the Slytherin table sounded washed out and faded, like they were underwater.

Slytherin?! Out of all places! His father would never forgive him, even his mother might be uneasy. He spotted Thor and Sif's faces. They were both shocked. He numbly sat down and didn't even notice his fellow Slytherin's introducing themselves.

Loki felt his heart clench a little when he heard Sif being placed in Gryffindor. He could barely look at her as she walked, beaming, to the table and sat down next to Thor. Loki had never felt more miserable.

He watched as a scrawny blonde boy named Steve Rogers was placed in Gryffindor. How was it that he got into Gryffindor and Loki didn't.

He watched as a confident looking boy with messy brown hair named Anthony Stark was sorted into Ravenclaw and after him was a pretty girl with long black hair and light blue eyes named Elizabeth Ross.

A girl with wavy red hair and green eyes like a cat's named Natasha Romanoff was sorted into Slytherin, much to many boys' pleasure. And much to her dismay, her friend Clint Barton was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He watched at Sigyn pranced up to the hat, her long blonde hair swishing behind her. She was sorted into Slytherin! He felt a little relieved as she sat down next to him excitedly, but not even that could make him feel better as he watched Sif and Thor laugh loudly at the Gryffindor table.

Loki could already taste the beginnings of a bad seven years ahead. Now he could only wait.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please Review! :)**


	3. A New Face

**A/N: This may be all I post tonight :( sorry if anyone is actually reading this Fanfic. Anyways, ah yes, the story progresses. As you will soon find out, I did skip first and second year because they weren't all that significant in this story (and yes, laziness was also a factor). Hope you enjoy :) please review**

* * *

**Two years later…**

"Tony!" Betty shouted from across the platform once she spotted the brown haired boy.

He turned to see her running towards him at full speed with potions books under her arms. He held out his arms and she jumped into them. They hugged.

"How was your summer? I wrote you but you never wrote back were you that busy? My parents took me to Scotland for vacation and it was absolutely stunning! We have pictures! I can show you later, did you go anywhere? How is Jarvis? How is Rhodey? Did you miss me at all?" Betty spit out questions as if she were talking for the first time and could go on forever.

Tony laughed. "It was good. I did write to you once but then forgot to send it with Jarvis, who I let out to roam for a large portion of the summer. That owl is too smart for its own good; it took its own vacation without my permission, the nerve. I'd love to see your pictures Betty, I'm sure they're great and all, but I've seen Scotland many of times myself, and I'm sure it hasn't changed since then. I didn't travel all that much this summer although I did go to Germany and Italy to stay at my houses there. Rhodey is doing well, he's still stubborn and strict although I think I'm rubbing off on him and he's becoming more lenient." Tony grinned answering all her questions at once.

Betty's eyebrows were raised. "Impressive, how'd you manage to do that?"

"It comes with being friends with you for two years." Tony answered effortlessly. "You tend to talk a lot so you get used to it."

"Not that you jerk." She shoved him playfully. "I meant Rhodey. Have you heard about the new student in our year by the way?"

Tony wondered if he had heard right. "A new student? Why are they coming in third year? That's weird." Tony looked up to see a fourth year girl looking at him flirtatiously as she walked by, he winked at her.

Betty ignored his behavior as she was used to it at this point. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I know it's a guy though. Professor Coulson went to retrieve him this morning and he's going to be sorted with all the first years."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Poor guy. Talk about embarrassment."

"We should try and become friends with him, he won't know anyone and it's the least we can do." Betty said sympathetically.

"You literally sound like you're demanding it this, not requesting it."

"I am demanding it."

"But what if he's like, psychotic? And plus he might not even be in the same house as us!" Tony said frustrated, he wasn't really up to this at the moment.

"I doubt Fury would allow a psychopath to go to the school, and even if he isn't in our house, we should still befriend him. Being in different houses hasn't stopped you from being friends with all those girls you always talk to." Betty pointed out.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Tony asked jokingly.

Betty scoffed. "You wish, what you hear is frustration because the one time we were paired for an essay in Potions, _someone_ was too busy talking to these 'friends' and left me to do all the work."

"That was one time!" Tony said defensively. "And the essay wasn't even that hard!"

Betty cursed him out but it was drowned out by the sound of the Hogwarts Express letting out a high pitched whistle. It was time to go back.

* * *

Bruce Banner was not looking forward to going to Hogwarts for many reasons. First of all, he was starting in third year which is a pretty weird year to start. No one would want to befriend him; he was going to be weird new kid.

The other reason was because Bruce Banner was unfortunately a werewolf. Once a month, Bruce turned into a huge, vicious wolf, which had always set him back a little in life. Professor Fury knew about this problem and so did a select few professors.

Fury had promised Bruce an ordinary school life but Bruce thought that to be hilarious. His life had never been mellow or ordinary.

Bruce had been picked up at Kings Cross by Professor Coulson where he then got to experience second hand apparation, something he did not enjoy. They apparated into Hogsmede, and took a carriage to the Hogwarts grounds. They were certainly beautiful, but that didn't help with the pounding in Bruce's chest.

It was getting dusk and Coulson informed him that he was going to get sorted with the first years. Bruce wanted to drown himself in the lake.

Coulson led him to the Great Hall which was indeed great. Candles hung suspended in midair and the ceiling looked the starry sky outside. People turned to look at him and Bruce felt his face get hot as he focused on the ground. Thankfully he didn't have to wait that long but before he sat on the stool Coulson informed the entire school that Bruce was a new student starting in the third year of Hogwarts.

Most students found that odd, how could he go through third year if he hadn't learned anything taught in first or second year? But Bruce was special and more ways than his werewolf problem. He had been let in under special circumstances because Fury noticed he had a gift and didn't want it to go to waste. He informed Bruce that with his mind, he would be just fine starting in third year.

Bruce sat on the stool nervously and he heard a voice in his head.

"Definitely a bright mind, yes very clever indeed. But I see bravery as well. Ah well, Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. The Ravenclaws applauded and Bruce went to go sit next to a boy with wavy brown hair who was talking to the prettiest girl Bruce had ever seen.

She had long, black hair and blue eyes like sapphires and rosy cheeks and skin like porcelain.

The guy she was talking to turned to him. "So you're the new third year! We're in third too. I'm Tony Stark and that's Betty Ross." The name Tony Stark sounded familiar to Bruce and then it hit him.

"Tony Stark?! As in, son of Howard Stark? The most famous muggle chemist of his time?" Bruce said incredulously.

Tony pretended to blush. "Oh stop, you're embarrassing me. But yeah, the one and only."

"Wow! I've read all about your father! His work is incredible," Bruce said.

Tony just rolled his eyes, "Yeah he was a real treat."

Betty suddenly changed the subject. "So are you excited to start Hogwarts?" she inquired.

Bruce tried not to blush, feeling stupid. "Um, yeah!" he said although he wasn't actually sure. Suddenly mountains of the most delicious food he'd ever seen appeared on the plates. Things were starting to look a lot better he thought as he dug into the food.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try to post more consistently, the story is just starting to pick up :D ! Please review, all opinions welcome :)**


End file.
